United States of America World War 2
The military history of the United States in World War II covers the war against Germany, Italy, and Japan, starting with the December 7 1941 attack on Pearl Harbor. During the first two years of World War II, the United States had maintained formal neutrality as made official in the Quarantine Speech delivered by U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt in 1937, while supplying Britain, the Soviet Union, and China with war materiel through the Lend-Lease Act which was signed into law on March 11, 1941, as well as deploying the U.S. military to replace the British invasion forces in Iceland. In the Pacific Theater, there was unofficial early U.S. combat activity such as the Flying Tigers. During the war, over 16 million Americans served in the United States Armed Forces, with 405,399 killed in action and 671,278 wounded. There were also 130,201 American prisoners of war, of whom 116,129 returned home after the war. Key civilian advisers to President Roosevelt included Secretary of War Henry L. Stimson, who mobilized the nation's industries and induction centers to supply the Army, commanded by General George Marshall and the Army Air Forces under General Hap Arnold. The Navy, led by Secretary of the Navy Frank Knox and Admiral Ernest King, proved more autonomous. Overall priorities were set by Roosevelt and the Joint Chiefs of Staff, chaired by William Leahy. Highest priority went to the defeat of Germany in Europe, but first the war against Japan in the Pacific was more urgent after the sinking of the main battleship fleet at Pearl Harbor. Admiral King put Admiral Chester W. Nimitz, based in Hawaii, in charge of the Pacific War against Japan. The result was a series of some of the most famous naval battles in history. The Imperial Japanese Navy had the advantage, taking the Philippines as well as British and Dutch possessions, and threatening Australia but in June 1942, its main carriers were sunk during the Battle of Midway, and the Americans seized the initiative. The Pacific War became one of island hopping, so as to move air bases closer and closer to Japan. The Army, based in Australia under General Douglas MacArthur, steadily advanced across New Guinea to the Philippines, with plans to invade the Japanese home islands in late 1945. With its merchant fleet sunk by American submarines, Japan ran short of aviation gasoline and fuel oil, as the U.S. Navy in June 1944 captured islands within bombing range of the Japanese home islands. Strategic bombing directed by General Curtis Lemay destroyed all the major Japanese cities, as the U.S. captured Okinawa after heavy losses in spring 1945. With the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and an invasion and Soviet intervention imminent, Japan surrendered. The war against Germany involved aid to Britain, her allies, and the Soviet Union, with the U.S. supplying munitions until it could ready an invasion force. U.S. forces were first tested to a limited degree in the North African Campaign and then employed more significantly with British Forces in Italy in 1943–45, where U.S. forces, representing about a third of the Allied forces deployed, bogged down after Italy surrendered and the Germans took over. Finally the main invasion of France took place in June 1944, under General Dwight D. Eisenhower. Meanwhile, the U.S. Army Air Forces and the British Royal Air Force engaged in the area bombardment of German cities and systematically targeted German transportation links and synthetic oil plants, as it knocked out what was left of the Luftwaffe post Battle of Britain in 1944. With the Soviets unstoppable in the east, and the Allies unstoppable in the west, Germany was squeezed to death. Berlin fell to the Soviets in May 1945, and with Adolf Hitler dead, the Germans surrendered. The military effort was strongly supported by civilians on the home front, who provided the military personnel, the munitions, the money, and the morale to fight the war to victory. World War II cost the United States an estimated $341 billion in 1945 dollars – equivalent to 74% of America's GDP and expenditures during the war. In 2015 dollars, the war cost over $4.5 trillion. Origins American public opinion was hostile to Hitler's Germany, but how much aid to give the Allies was controversial. Public opinion was even more hostile to Japan, and there was little opposition to increased support for China. By 1940 the U.S., while still neutral, was becoming the "Arsenal of Democracy" for the Allies, supplying money and war materials. The sudden defeat of France in spring 1940 caused the nation to begin to greatly grow its armed forces, including the first peacetime draft. After the German invasion of the Soviet Union in June 1941, America began sending Lend Lease aid to the Soviet Union as well as Britain and China. American volunteers Prior to America's entry into World War II in December 1941, individual Americans volunteered to fight against the Axis powers in other nations' armed forces. Although under American law, it was illegal for United States citizens to join the armed forces of foreign nations and in doing so, they lost their citizenship, many American volunteers changed their nationality to Canadian. However Congress passed a blanket pardon in 1944. American mercenary Colonel Charles Sweeny living in London began recruiting American citizens to fight as a U.S. volunteer detachment in the French Air force, however France fell before this was implemented. During the Battle of Britain, 11 American pilots flew in the RAF, one of whom was killed. Charles Sweeney's nephew, also called Charles formed a Home Guard unit from American volunteers living in London. One notable example was the Eagle Squadrons, these being RAF Squadrons made up of American volunteers and British personnel. The first was formed; No. 71 Squadron on September 19 1940 by followed by No. 121 Squadron on May 14 1941 and No. 133 Squadron on August 1 1941. 6,700 Americans applied to join but only 244 Americans got to serve with the three Eagle Squadrons,16 Britons also served as squadron and flight commanders. The first became operational in February 1941 and the Squadrons scored their first kill in July 1941. On September 29 1942, the three squadrons were officially turned over by the RAF to the Eighth Air Force of the U.S. Army Air Forces and became the 4th Fighter Group. In their time with the RAF the squadrons claim to have shot 73½ German planes; 77 Americans and 5 Britons were killed. Another notable example was the Flying Tigers, created by Claire L. Chennault, a retired U.S. Army Air Corps officer working in the China since August 1937, first as military aviation advisor to Generalissimo Chiang Kai-shek in the early months of the Sino-Japanese War. Officially known as the 1st American Volunteer Group (AVG) but nicknamed the "Flying Tigers", this was a group of American Pilots already serving in the US Armed forces and recruited under presidential authority. As a unit they would serve in the Chinese Air Force to fight against the Japanese. The group comprised three fighter squadrons of around thirty aircraft each, the AVG's first combat mission was on 20 December 1941, twelve days after the Pearl Harbor attack. On 4 July 1942 the AVG was disbanded, it was replaced by the 23rd Fighter Group of the United States Army Air Forces, which was later absorbed into the U.S. Fourteenth Air Force. During their time in the Chinese Air Force, they succeeded in destroying 296 enemy aircraft, while losing only fourteen pilots in combat. Command system In 1942 President Franklin D. Roosevelt set up a new command structure to provide leadership in the US Armed Forces while retaining authority as Commander-in-Chief as assisted by Secretary of War Henry Stimson with Admiral Ernest J. King as Chief of Naval Operations in complete control of the Navy and of the Marine Corps through its Commandant, then Lt. General Thomas Holcomb and his successor as Commandant of the Marine Corps, Lt. General Alexander Vandegrift, General George C. Marshall in charge of the Army, and in nominal control of the Air Force, which in practice was commanded by General Hap Arnold on Marshall's behalf. King was also in control for wartime being of the US Coast Guard under its Commandant, Admiral Russell R. Waesche. Roosevelt formed a new body, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, which made the final decisions on American military strategy and as the chief policy-making body for the armed forces. The Joint Chiefs was a White House agency chaired by Admiral William D. Leahy, who became FDR's chief military adviser and the highest military officer of the US at that time. As the war progressed Marshall became the dominant voice in the JCS in the shaping of strategy. When dealing with Europe, the Joint Chiefs met with their British counterparts and formed the Combined Chiefs of Staff. Unlike the political leaders of the other major powers, Roosevelt rarely overrode his military advisers. The civilians handled the draft and procurement of men and equipment, but no civilians—not even the secretaries of War or Navy, had a voice in strategy. Roosevelt avoided the State Department and conducted high level diplomacy through his aides, especially Harry Hopkins. Since Hopkins also controlled $50 billion in Lend Lease funds given to the Allies, they paid attention to him. Lend-Lease and Iceland Occupation Main articles: Lend-Lease and First engagement of neutral United States in World War II before the attack on Pearl Harbor § Attacks by the U.S. military — Joseph Stalin during a dinner at the Tehran Conference, 1943 The year 1940 marked a change in attitude in the United States. The German victories in France, Poland and elsewhere, combined with the Battle of Britain, led many Americans to believe that the United States would be forced to fight soon. In March 1941, the Lend-Lease program began shipping money, munitions, and food to Britain, China, and (by that fall) the Soviet Union. By 1941 the United States was taking an active part in the war, despite its nominal neutrality. In spring U-boats began their "wolf-pack" tactics which threatened to sever the trans- Atlantic supply line; Roosevelt extended the Pan-American Security Zone east almost as far as Iceland. The US Navy's "neutrality patrols" were anything but, as in practice their function was to report Axis ship and submarine sightings to the British and Canadian navies, and from April the US Navy began escorting Allied convoys from Canada as far as the "Mid-Atlantic Meeting Point" (MOMP) south of Iceland, where they handed off to the RN. On 16 June 1941, after negotiation with Churchill, Roosevelt ordered the United States occupation of Iceland to replace the British invasion forces. On June 22 1941, the US Navy sent Task Force 19 (TF 19) from Charleston, South Carolina to assemble at Argentia, Newfoundland. TF 19 included 25 warships and the 1st Provisional Marine Brigade of 194 officers and 3714 men from San Diego, California under the command of Brigadier General John Marston. Task Force 19 (TF 19) sailed from Argentia on July 1. On 7 July, Britain persuaded the Althing to approve an American occupation force under a U.S.-Icelandic defense agreement, and TF 19 anchored off Reykjavík that evening. U.S. Marines commenced landing on 8 July, and disembarkation was completed on 12 July. On 6 August, the U.S. Navy established an air base at Reykjavík with the arrival of Patrol Squadron VP-73 PBY Catalinas and VP-74 PBM Mariners. U.S. Army personnel began arriving in Iceland in August, and the Marines had been transferred to the Pacific by March 1942. Up to 40,000 U.S. military personnel were stationed on the island, outnumbering adult Icelandic men (at the time, Iceland had a population of about 120,000.) The agreement was for the US military to remain until the end of the war (although the US military presence in Iceland remained through 2006, as postwar Iceland became a member of NATO). American warships escorting Allied convoys in the western Atlantic had several hostile encounters with U-boats. On September 4, a German U-Boat attacked the destroyer USS Greer off Iceland. A week later Roosevelt ordered American warships to attack U-boats on sight. A U-boat shot up the USS Kearny as it escorted a British merchant convoy. The USS Reuben James was sunk by U-552 on 31 October 1941. Weapons and Defenses Blades * Ka-Bar * M3 Trench Knife * M1 Bayonet * M1905 Bayonet * M1917 Bayonet * M1918 Knuckleduster knife * Carlson's Raiders machete (Collins No. 18 Pattern) * M4 Bayonet * V-42 Stiletto * OSS/SOE Wrist dagger Pistols * Colt M1911 * Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless * Colt M1917 * Colt Commando Special * Colt Official Police * FP-45 Liberator * Smith & Wesson Model 10 * High Standard HDM * Smith & Wesson Model 27 * Liberator M1942 Bolt-Action Rifles * M1917 Enfield * M1903 Springfield Semi-Automatic * M1 Garand * M1 Carbine * M1918 BAR * M1941 Johnson Shotguns * Winchester M12 * Winchester M37 * Browning Auto-5 * Winchester M1897 * Coach Gun * Ithaca 37 Submachine Guns * M3 "Grease" Gun * M1928 Thompson * M1A1 Thompson * M2 Hyde * M50 Reising * M55 Reising * United Defense M42 Light Machine Guns * Lewis Gun * M1941 Johnson * Browning M1919 Heavy Machine Guns * Browning M1917 * Browning M1919 * Browning M2HB ANTI-Tank Weapons * M1 Bazooka * M9 Bazooka * M18 Recoilless Rifle Grenades ' * Mk. II Grenade * M7 Grenade Launcher * M15 White Phosphorous Grenade * T13 Beano Grenade '''Mines ' * M1 AT Mine * M2 Mine * M7 AT Mine * M4 AT Mine 'Mortors ' * M1 Mortar * M2 Mortar 'Flamethrowers ' * M1 Flamethrower * M2 Flamethrower '''Miscellaneous * OSS/SOE Crossbow Anti-Infantry Defenses * Barbed wire Anti-Tank Defenses * Anti-Tank Ditch Anti-Aircraft Defenses * Barrage balloon Anti-Ship Defenses * Naval Mine Bunker and Pillbox Fortifications * Foxhole * Trench Artillery Howitzers * M1 Pack Howitzer * M1 Howitzer (75mm) * M3 Light Howitzer (105mm) * M1 Howitzer (240mm) Field Guns * M1 Field Gun (155mm) * M1 Field Gun (203mm) * M1 Field Gun (114mm) Anti-Tank Guns * M3 AT Gun (37mm) * M1 Anti-Tank Gun (57 mm) * M5 AT Gun (76mm) * T8 AT Gun (90mm) * M1 Dual-Purpose AA Gun (was developed as an AA gun, but was used in the AT role) * T8 AT Gun (105mm) Anti-Air Guns ' * M1 Dual-Purpose AA Gun * M1 AA Gun (37mm) * M1 AA Gun (120mm) * 5"/25 Caliber Gun (Naval) * 5"/38 Caliber Gun (Naval) * Bofors 40mm AA Gun * Oerlikon 20mm AA Cannon '''Railway Artillery Guns ' * Mk VI Rail Gun (200mm) * M1888 Rail Gun (200mm) * M1920 Rail Gun (350mm) 'Rocket Artillery ' * Multiple Rocket Launcher T27 "Xylophone" (4.5 in) * Multiple Rocket Launcher T34 "Calliope" (4.5 in) * Multiple Rocket Launcher T40 "Whizbang" (7.2 in) * Multiple Rocket Launcher T44 (4.5 in) * Multiple Rocket Launcher T45 (4.5 in) '''Coastal Guns * M1919 Coastal Defense Gun (16 in) Inventory Infantry * Riflemen * Paratrooper * Ranger * Marine * SMG soldier * Sniper * Flamethrower * MG Team * Mortor Team * Tank Crew * Pilot * Medic * Engineer * Officer US WW2 Riflemen.jpg|Riflemen U.S. Paratrooper WW2.jpg|U.S. Paratrooper WW2 US Ranger WW2.jpg|Ranger US Sniper.jpg|US Sniper Flamethrower Soldier.jpg|Flamethrower Soldier US Engineer.jpg|US Engineer US Medic.jpg|US Medic Raising the flag at Iwo Jima.jpg|Marines Raising the flag at Iwo Jima Vehicles Motorcycle * Harley-Davidson WLA Trailers * Ben Hur trailer * Jeep trailer * K-34 trailer * K-35 trailer * K-36 trailer * K-37 trailer * K-38 trailer * K-50 trailer * K-55 trailer * K-72 trailer * M5 Bomb Trailer Artillery Tractors * M4 Tractor * M5 Tractor * M7 Snow Tractor * M26 Armored Tank Transporter Trucks/Cars * Chevrolet G506 * Dodge WC54 Ambulance * Dodge WC51 * Dodge WC62 * Ford WOA2 * Ford/E&L Transport * GMC CCKW 353 * K-50 repair truck * Mack NM * Studebaker US6 * Walter ADUM * Willys MA Jeep * Willys MB Jeep * Chalmers HD7W Armored Cars * M3 Scout Car * M8 Greyhound * M20 Armored Utility Car * T17 Staghound Half Tracks * M2 Half-Track * M3 Half-Track * M15 Combination Gun Motor Carriage * M9 Half-Track Amphibious Vehicles * GMC DUKW 353 * Ford GPA * M29 Weasel * LVT Water Buffalo Light Tanks * M1 Light Tank * M2 Light Tank * M3 Light Tank * M5 Light Tank * M22 Light Tank * M24 Light Tank Medium Tanks * M2 Medium Tank (training vehicle) * M3 Medium Tank * M4 Sherman * M4 Sherman Crocodile * Sherman Firefly * T23 Medium Tank (prototype) * T25 Medium Tank (prototype) Heavy Tanks * M6 Heavy Tank (never used in combat) * M26 Pershing * T14 Assault Tank (prototype) * T29 Super Heavy Tank (prototype) * T30 Super Heavy Tank (prototype) * T34 Super Heavy Tank (prototype) Tank Destroyers * M3 Gun Motor Carriage * M6 Gun Motor Carriage * M10 Tank Destroyer * M18 Hellcat * M36 Gun Motor Carriage * T40 Tank Destroyer (experimental) * T55E1 Gun Motor Carriage (experimental) * T95 Gun Motor Carriage (experimental) Self Propelled Artillery * M4 Mortar Carriage * M7 Gun Motor Carriage * M8 Howitzer Motor Carriage * M12 Gun Motor Carriage * M19 Gun Motor Carriage * M40 Gun Motor Carriage * T28 Gun Motor Carriage * T34 Calliope 1942 Harley-Davidson WLA.jpg|Harley-Davidson WLA M4 Tractor.jpg|M4 Tractor M5 Tractor.jpg|M5 Tractor M7 Snow Tractor.jpg|M7 Snow Tractor M26 Armored Tank Transporter.jpg|M26 Armored Tank Transporter Chevrolet G506.jpg|Chevrolet G506 Dodge WC54 Ambulance.jpg|Dodge WC54 Ambulance Dodge WC51.jpg|Dodge WC51 Dodge WC62.jpg|Dodge WC62 Walter ADUM.jpg|Walter ADUM Willys MA Jeep.jpg|Willys MA Jeep Willys MB Jeep.JPG|Willys MB Jeep M3 Scout Car.jpg|M3 Scout Car M8 Greyhound.jpg|M8 Greyhound M20 Armored Utility Car.jpg|M20 Armored Utility Car T17 Staghound.jpg|T17 Staghound T18 Boarhound.JPG|T18 Boarhound T27 Armored car.jpg|T27 Armored car M38 Wolfhound.jpg|M38 Wolfhound M2 Half-Track.jpg|M2 Half-Track M3 Half-track.JPG|M3 Half-Track M9 half-track.jpg|M9 Half-Track M15 Halftrack.jpg|M15 Half-track T19 Howitzer Motor Carriage.jpg|T19 Howitzer Motor Carriage M21 Mortar Motor Carriage.png|M21 Mortar Motor Carriage T30 Howitzer Gun Motor Carriage.jpg|T30 Howitzer Gun Motor Carriage DUKW.jpg|DUKW Ford-GPA-Amphibious-Military-Vehicle-3.jpg|Ford GPA M29 Weasel.jpg|M29 Weasel LVT-4 Water Buffalo.jpg|LVT-4 Water Buffalo M1 Combat Car.jpg|M1 Combat Car M2 light tank.jpg|M2 light tank M3 Stuart.jpg|M3 Stuart M22 Locust.jpg|M22 Locust M24 Chaffee.JPG|M24 Chaffee Marmon-Herrington CTLS.jpg|Marmon-Herrington CTLS M2 Medium Tank.JPG|M2 Medium Tank M3 Lee.jpg|M3 Lee M4 Sherman Medium Tank.jpg|M4 Sherman M7 Aberdeen Medium Tank.JPG|M7 Aberdeen Medium Tank T20 Medium Tank.png|T20 Medium Tank (Prototype) T23 Medium Tank.jpg|T23 Medium Tank (Prototype) M26 Pershing.jpg|M26 Pershing M6 heavy tank.jpg|M6 heavy tank T14 Heavy Tank.jpg|T14 Heavy Tank T28 Super Heavy Tank.jpg|T28 Super Heavy Tank T29 Heavy Tank.png|T29 Heavy Tank T32 Heavy Tank.png|T32 Heavy Tank M10 tank destroyer.JPG|M10 tank destroyer M18 Hellcat.jpg|M18 Hellcat M36 tank destroyer.jpg|M36 tank destroyer T40 or M9 Tank Destroyer.png|T40/M9 Tank Destroyer T55E1 Gun Motor Carriage.jpg|T55E1 Gun Motor Carriage M7 Priest.jpg|M7 Priest Howitzer Motor Carriage M8.jpg|Howitzer Motor Carriage M8 M12 Gun Motor Carriage.png|M12 Gun Motor Carriage M40 Gun Motor Carriage.JPG|M40 Gun Motor Carriage T34 Calliope.jpg|T34 Calliope Air Craft Biplanes * Boeing P-12 * Curtiss F11C Goshawk * Curtiss BF2C Goshawk * Grumman FF * Grumman F3F Monoplanes * Bell P-39 Airacobra * Bell P-63 Kingcobra * Boeing P-26 Peashooter * Brewster F2A Buffalo * CW-21 Demon * P-26 Peashooter * P-35 Guardsman * P-36 Hawk * P-38 Lightning * P-40 Warhawk * P-43 Lancer * P-47 Thunderbolt * P-51 Mustang * P-59 Airacomet * Curtiss P-60 * North American P-64 * P-66 Vanguard * P-75 Eagle * P-80 Shooting Star * North American F-82 Twin Mustang Naval Fighters * F4F Wildcat * F4U Corsair * F6F Hellcat Night Fighters * P-61 Black Widow * Douglas P-70 * P-38M Night Lightning * Grumman F6F Hellcat Transport Aircraft * C-45 Expeditor * C-47 Skytrain * C-46 Commando * C-54 Skymaster * C-64 Norseman * C-69 Constellation * C-75 Stratoliner * C-76 Caravan * C-82 Packet * C-87 Liberator Express * C-108 Flying Fortress * UC-43 Traveler * UC-45 Expediter * UC-61 Forwarder * Lockheed Model 10 Electra * Lockheed Model 18 Lodestar * Lockheed XC-35 * Stinson L-5 Reconnaissance Aircraft * F-6 Mustang * F-4 Lightning * Interstate Cadet (L-6 Grasshopper, L-8 Cadet) * L-1 Vigilant * L-2 Grasshopper * L-3 Grasshopper * L-4 Grasshopper * L-5 Sentinel * Ryan S-C (L-10) * Stinson Voyager (L-9) * Universal L-7 Light Bombers * A-12 Shrike * A-20 Havoc * A-26 Invader * A-27 * A-36 Apache * A-31 Vengeance (Used only by the RAF and Commonwealth air forces) * Lockheed A-28/A-29 * Martin Baltimore Naval Bombers * SBD Dauntless * TBD Devastator * TBF Avenger * SB2A Buccaneer * SB2U Vindicator * SB2C Helldiver Medium Bombers * A-26 Invader * Martin M167 Maryland * B-18 Bolo * B-23 Dragon * B-25 Mitchell * B-26 Marauder * B-34 Lexington * Lockheed PV-1 Ventura * Lockheed PV-2 Harpoon Heavy Bombers * B-17 Flying Fortress * B-29 Superfortress * B-24 Liberator * B-32 Dominator * PB4Y-2 Privateer Floatplanes/Flying Boats * PBY Catalina * G-44 Widgeon * Boeing 314 Clipper * PB2Y Coronado * PBM Mariner * PB2M Mars * SO3C Seamew * OS2U Kingfisher * SOC Seagull * JRF Goose * SC-1 Seahawk * J2F Duck * N-3PB Nomad Gliders * Waco CG-3 Glider * Waco CG-15 Glider * Waco CG-4 Glider * Waco CG-13 Glider Training Aircraft * Beechcraft AT-10 Wichita * Boeing PT-13 Stearman * Boeing-Stearman Kaydet * Cessna AT-17 Bobcat * Curtiss-Wright AT-9 * Curtiss-Wright SNC Falcon * Fairchild AT-21 Gunner * Fairchild PT-19 * North American BT-9 * North American T-6 Texan * Ryan PT-22 Recruit * Ryan ST * Stinson AT-19 Reliant * Timm N2T Tutor * Vultee BT-13 Valiant Helicopters * R-4 Hoverfly * R-6 Hoverfly II Blimps * K-Class Blimp * M-Class Blimp Experimental Aircraft * Beechcraft XA-38 Grizzly * Bell XP-77 * Bell YMF-1 Airacuda * Boeing YB-40 Flying Fortress * Curtiss-Wright XP-55 Ascender * Curtiss XF14C * FR-1 Fireball * Curtiss XF15C * Curtiss XP-46 * Douglas XB-19 * General Airborne Transport XCG-16 Glider * Grumman XF5F Skyrocket * Lockheed XP-58 Chain Lightning * McDonnel FH Phantom * Consolidated Vultee XP-81 * North American XB-28 * Northrop XP-56 * Republic XP-69 * Republic XP-72 * Vought XF5U * Vultee XP-54 Boeing P-12.jpg|Boeing P-12 Naval Vessels Patrol Boats * Higgins PT boat * Active-class patrol boat Landing Boats * LCA * LCI * LCPL * LCRL * LCS * LCVP * LSD * LSM * LST Minesweepers * Admirable-class minesweeper * Auk-class minesweeper * Hawk-class minesweeper * Lapwing-class minesweeper * Raven-class minesweeper * YMS-1-class minesweeper Logistics Vessels * Achelous-class repair ship * Bagaduce-class fleet tug * Barnegat-class seaplane tender * Casa Grande-class dock landing ship * Casco-class seaplane tender * Crosley-class high speed transport * Diver-class rescue and salvage ship * Dixie-class destroyer tender * Fulton-class submarine tender * General G. O. Squier-class transport ship * Haven-class hospital ship * Mount Hood-class ammunition ship * Mount McKinley-class command ship * Osage-class vehicle landing ship * Cactus-class sea going buoy tender * Diver-class rescue and salvage ship * Iris-class bouy tender * Lake-class cutter * Mesquite-class sea going buoy tender * Owasco-class cutter * Tallapoosa-class cutter * Treasury-class cutter * Wind-class icebreaker * Chicopee-class oiler * Chiwawa-class oiler * Cimarron-class oiler * Escambia-class oiler * Kennebec-class oiler * Mission Buenaventura-class fleet oiler * Patoka-class oiler * Suamico-class oiler * T2 tanker Cargo Ships * Aldebaran-class stores ship * Andromeda-class attack cargo ship * Artemis-class attack cargo ship * Arcturus-class attack cargo ship * Crater-class cargo ship * Liberty ship * Tolland-class attack cargo ship * Type C1-class cargo ship * Type C2-class cargo ship * Type C3-class cargo ship * Type C4-class cargo ship * Victory ship Attack Transports * Arthur Middleton-class attack transport * Doyen-class attack transport * Harris-class attack transport * Haskell-class attack transport * Heywood-class attack transport * McCawley-class attack transport * Ormsby-class attack transport * President Jackson-class attack transport * Windsor-class attack transport Submarines * Balao-class submarine * Cachalot-class submarine * Gato-class submarine * Mackerel-class submarine * O''-class submarine * ''Porpoise-class submarine * R''-class submarine * ''S-class submarine (United States) * Salmon-class submarine * Sargo-class submarine * Tambor-class submarine * Trench-class submarine * V-boat * USS Argonaut (SM-1) * USS Dolphin (SS-169) Destroyers * Bagley-class destroyer * Benham-class destroyer * Benson-class destroyer * Buckley-class escort destroyer * Butler-class escort destroyer * Caldwell-class destroyer * Cannon-class escort destroyer * Clemson-class destroyer * Edsall-class escort destroyer * Evarts-class escort destroyer * Fletcher-class destroyer * Farragut-class destroyer * Gearing-class destroyer * Gleaves-class destroyer * Gridley-class destroyer * Mahan-class destroyer * Porter-class destroyer * Ashville-class frigate (Actually River-class frigate) * Rudderow-class escort destroyer * Sims-class destroyer * Smith-class destroyer * Somers-class destroyer * Sumner-class destroyer * Tacoma-class frigate * Wickes-class destroyer Cruisers * Atlanta-class light cruiser * Baltimore-class heavy cruiser * Brooklyn-class light cruiser * Cleveland-class light cruiser * New Orleans-class heavy cruiser * Northampton-class heavy cruiser * Omaha-class light cruiser * Pensacola-class heavy cruiser * Portland-class heavy cruiser * St. Louis-class light cruiser Battleships * Alaska-class large cruiser * Colorado-class battleship * Florida-class battleship * Iowa-class battleship * Montana-class battleship * New Mexico-class battleship * New York-class battleship * Nevada-class battleship * North Carolina-class battleship * Pennsylvania-class battleship * South Dakota-class battleship * Tennessee-class battleship * Wyoming-class battleship Aircraft Carrier * Bogue-class escort carrier * Casablanca-class escort carrier * Charger-class escort carrier * Commencement Bay-class escort carrier * Essex-class aircraft carrier * Independence-class aircraft carrier * Lexington-class aircraft carrier * Long Island-class escort carrier * Midway-class aircraft carrier * Saipan-class aircraft carrier * Sangamon-class escort carrier * Yorktown-class aircraft carrier * USS Ranger (CV-4) * USS Wasp (CV-7) Higgins PT boat.jpg|Higgins PT boat Appearances The Pacific - Battle of Peleliu The Pacific - Battle of the Tenaru The Pacific - Guadalcanal Hacksaw Ridge Hacksaw Ridge Saving Private Ryan - Omaha Beach Band of Brothers - D-Day Paratroopers Band of Brothers - Battle of Carentan Band of Brothers - Crossroads The Island Charge Band of Brothers - Battle of the Bulge Band of Brothers - Artillery Fire Fury - First Battle Fury - Tiger VS Shermans Category:Real Life Armies Category:World War 2 Category:Factions Category:United States Military